


Незаживающее

by mynameisEmma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 4x02 timeline, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Имитация жизни, от которой не спасает даже выпивка.
Relationships: John Watson/Mary Morstan
Kudos: 1





	Незаживающее

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Горький Шоколад.  
> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5230138

Мэри Уотсон **у ш л а и з ж и з н и.**  
Розамунд **м е р т в а.**   
Женщина, которую ты любил, **п о г и б л а.**

Джон перебирает, прокручивает фразы в голове раз за разом, переставляя слова как кирпичики, и каждый раз отказывается принимать их болезненность и абсурдность. 

Шерлок Холмс **у б и л** твою жену.

Джон старается держаться: ходит на работу, подыскивает сразу двоих психотерапевтов, видится с дочерью по выходным. Но постоянно неосознанно спрашивает, какую рубашку надеть перед выходом, какое мясо лучше брать в супермаркете и во сколько забрать малышку от Молли в субботу, называя пустоту рядом с собой именем _Мэри._

Имитация жизни, от которой не спасает даже выпивка. 

По ночам он лежит в кровати, таращится в потолок и слушает, слушает мерзкий шепоток в своей голове.   
  
_Интересно, что бы сказала Мэри, узнай она, какой ты на самом деле отвратительный слабак?_  
 _Ей-то хватило мужества жить со своими пороками. А тебе?_  
 _Чем заслужила Рози отца, который даже не справляется с ней?_  
  
— Заткнитесь, — цедит Джон сквозь зубы, и его собственные демоны щерятся-скалятся из темноты по углам стылой спальни. 

Ему хотелось бы заорать, заткнув уши, или палить в стены со всей дури, как Шерлок, но вместо этого он продолжает лежать и слушать чёртовы ночи напролёт с поистине мазохистским не_удовольствием. 

— Прекрати делать это с собой. 

Голос тихий и хрипловатый от долгого молчания. Джон вздрагивает, сидя за кухонным столом перед стаканом с бренди. Мэри Уотсон нет, но она есть. Воссозданный до мельчайших подробностей кровоточащий образ внутри него самого, медленно утягивающий прямиком в ад. 

— Я не смогу отпустить тебя, ты же знаешь. 

Он чувствует напряжённой до мелкой дрожи спиной внимательный взгляд, прошивающий насквозь, но почему-то боится обернуться назад. 

Джон прерывисто вздыхает; воздух в лёгких превращается в один склизкий непроходимый ком, но всё же ему с трудом удаётся досчитать до десяти с закрытыми глазами, а затем сделать глубокий выдох в попытке избавиться от ощущения удушающе ласковых рук на своих плечах. 

Не помогает.


End file.
